(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular back trim which covers a kick-up portion arranged in a rear part of a vehicle cabin to extend upward from a front floor portion with rearward inclination.
(b) Description of Related Art
Vehicular back trims of this kind have been known heretofore. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-177399 discloses a vehicular back trim including a center container extending rearward from the front side of a bulge formed in the middle of the vehicle width and between right and left seats to protrude more forward than the rear surfaces of seatbacks of the seats.
However, the conventional vehicular back trim has a problem in that space behind the seatbacks is not effectively used as luggage space.
Further, the center container in the middle of the vehicle width and between the seats is not safe enough to protect luggage from theft because it is visible from the outside of the vehicle.